FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a backlight module in accordance with the prior art. The prior backlight module has a plurality of light-emitting elements 100′, a substrate 400′ and a metal circuit board 200′ with a heat dispersing portion 300′.
The light-emitting elements 100′ comprise LEDs electrically connected to the metal circuit board 200′. The metal circuit board 200′ is fixed on one side of the substrate 400′, wherein the heat dispersing portion 300′ disposes on a surface of the metal circuit board 200′ opposite to the substrate 400′.
Heat generated from the light-emitting elements 100′ is directed to the heat dispersing portion 300′ through an isolating material of the metal circuit board 200′ and then dispersed by air. To enable highly efficient heat dissipation from the light-emitting element 100′, a substance between the light-emitting element 100′ and the heat dispersing portion 300′ must exhibit good thermal conductivity. However, the isolating material of the metal circuit board 200′ located between the light-emitting elements 100′ and the heat dispersing portion 300′ has high thermal resistance that resists heat conduction.
To resolve this, a substance with better thermal conductivity is applied to manufacture the metal circuit board 200′, but doing so increases the cost of the metal circuit board 200′ of the backlight module. Furthermore, a traditional display panel has other circuits, such as a circuit 601 ′ used for driving the light-emitting elements 100′ or a circuit 602′ used for driving the panel. Each of the circuits must be configured on an individual substrate first and then assembled to the metal circuit board 200′ and panel 500′ via wires 700′, respectively. Assembling these circuits consumes additional labor and space to manufacture a display panel, and the complex arrangement of the wires 700′ causes the display panel to be difficult to maintain. In addition, the arrangement of the substrate 400′ and the metal circuit board 200′ causes the display panel to be too thick to comply with customer expectations.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a thin backlight module with more thermal conductivity.